Event Horizon
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: Remy and Molly are finally going out to meet Molly's family, but everything doesn't go quite as planned. When they end up in the Nevada desert and find Remy's old base, they might not be as alone as they think! 50th story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

AN: Well, the time has finally come! Remy (kind of) gets to meet Mollys family.  
There's an explanation at the end of chapter six for what happens. (Also, I'm guessing you read the summary, so you know that's not exactly the actual premise of the fanfic!) Also, this is the 50th fanfic for this series and I gotta say, I'm so proud and happy for getting this far! Thanks to my readers and reviewers for keeping me going, to anyone that helped me out, (you know who you are!), and all of you for sticking with me all this time, through seven whole years of writing! OMG!

Now, this was a fic written early on while I worked on other stories in the series. When I opened it up, it needed some tweaking (IE lots and lots more detail.) I guess Remy and Molly's personalities aren't changed much, but if they might seem "off", that would be why. Any improvements I can make, please tell me. Thank you! Enjoy and keep sticking with me, it's going to continue to be a wild ride!

* * *

"Guess what?!" Molly rushed over to Remys side at the breakfast table Monday morning.  
Remy smiled inside and out. She always asked that when she had something exciting to say or something good was happening in her life. He found it completely adorable when her eyes lit up. She looked incredibly happy and excited over whatever this was, eager to share it with him.

"What?" Remy asked.

"We're going to go visit my family next week," Molly chirped happily.

"_What?_" Remy's face fell.

"It's all set up. We're finally going!" Molly continued to look ecstatic.

Remy just stared at her as he tried not to panic. (It didn't help that his heart was suddenly beating faster and his adrenalin shot up.) They _had_ talked about it before, and tried to get there recently with completely disastrous results. Hopefully now this time they could actually get there without practically dying, but Remy knew this was a huge deal. He would've preferred a gentler approach to telling him about it then "Guess what?! We're going!". A lot of time had passed since they'd started their relationship and part of Remy still didn't feel quite ready. It meant they were really serious about each other. Of course, they _were_ serious about each other, with all they'd gone through, that was obvious. It was just that back in Louisiana, when a girl brought a man home it was very important and it meant something. (Like possibly marriage. Remy knew this wasn't what Molly meant by bringing him home, of course, but the question could always be brought up. That wasn't something he was looking forward to, since he didn't have an answer about it yet. At least not one that sounded satisfying. Something more than "I hope to marry Molly eventually", because it didn't sound good to him, sounding like he didn't take the relationship seriously. At least, he thought it wouldn't when talking to her family.)

"What's the matter?" Molly asked, "You don't...you don't want to go now? After all the planning and everything?"

"No, I really want to go," Remy smiled, "I'm excited about it. It's just, you know, I've never done this kind of thing before so I am anxious about everything. Let's go talk about it outside," Remy led her out back, heading the long way to the gazebo.

"You've really never done this before? Not one time?" Molly looked surprised.

"A lot of my old girlfriends didn't have close family ties, or their families lived out-of-state. You have to understand, I dated some very independent girls. Some of them barely talked to their families, much less wanted me to meet them," Remy explained.

"Okay, okay, I get it. You just got your work cut-out for you with me. I'm younger and treated as such. With me never dating before you, it's a big deal for everyone," Molly said, affectionately rubbing Remys back as they walked.

"I understand. So level with me, Petite. I want to know what to expect here. What are they _really_ like?  
Is there anything important I should know before we get there?" Remy looked at Molly.

Molly shrugged, "They're typical. I'll tell you what I can, but nobody's going to give you the fifth degree. Um, probably."

She went onto explain the details about her family and Remy listened patiently. They did sound very normal, he agreed.

They soon reached the gazebo and sat down. "I'm not really worried that they won't like me...but...well, I'm _me_. I'm certainly not the kind of guy a girl brings home," Remy bore a hole into the ground with his eyes, staring at it.

He _was_ intimidating looking. He tended to scare people, either through his actions or body language, not just his eyes alone. Even when he was a little boy he scared people with how he looked. Over time he got over what people's impressions of him we're and let it not bother him, but this was a different situation. Impressions were going to matter this time.

Remy wasn't a thug anymore, but in his opinion, he still looked it. He drove a motorcycle and usually had holes in his jeans. He had the build of someone you wouldn't want to meet in a dark alley; Tall, athletic and a bit muscular looking. Remy wasn't bookish, clean-cut Scott Summers, that was for sure. Remy wasn't very worried about his eyes, however. Molly had sent her family a ton of pictures and a nice video. The only problem was that in person, it was easy for red-on-black eyes to creep normal people out. Remy wasn't sure how to resolve that, but best not to worry about it now. (He certainly wasn't going to wear sunglasses indoors for an entire week! Remy had his limits, after all.)

"Wha-? You _are_ the kind of guy to bring home. You're being silly," Molly smiled, "You're nice and smart. You're funny and you have good manners. You're very charming and you always know what to say. Don't worry. If I like you, they'll like you too because they're my family." Molly kissed him on the cheek.

"I hope you're right," Remy put his arm around her.

There was a long pause.

"So, cherie, you're absolutely sure your dad isn't the interrogating type?" Remy asked nervously.

Molly laughed, then hugging Remys arm and looking into his warm red eyes.  
"No! Lighten up, okay? I mean...I don't have any experience to go by, but I would guess no.  
You're worrying too much. Everything's going to be great!"

* * *

"You're sure you'll be okay without us?" Molly asked for the millionth time that morning. The teachers and the Professor were seeing them off in the hanger.

"We'll all be fine Molly. I'm sure you're family is looking forward to your visit," The professor said.

Since Remy was now 21 and Molly was 20, they were allowed to travel without a chaperone. (Remy was beyond relieved about this, but he knew even if they were allowed, some of the others were still concerned about his behavior.) On top of this, they had permission to take one of the new mini jets, breaking it in. These were smaller black jets, for emergencies and traveling within the states if needed. The four of them they'd had made were black, about the size of a small two flyer plane, but could seat four and had all the amenities of the Blackbird. Sometimes flying either of the bigger jets proved too time consuming and cumbersome. Besides, they were awful to park inside cities.

Molly was probably worried, Remy reasoned, because they'd had another group of students flood in recently, after successfully rescuing about 30 mutants, that needed help with their powers, from The Splicers. It had taken a few weeks to track them down, but they didn't get very far otherwise. Problem was, they hadn't stopped The Splicers completely and they were still out on the loose.

"You call us if anything goes _wrong_," Logan eyed Remy as he spoke to Molly.

"Yeah. Sure. Thanks for your loving concern," Molly said with a dead-pan voice and a very dry look on her face. Within earshot, Remy shared his girlfriends sentiment, rolling his eyes so far back into his head, he practically saw his brain. He was afraid to ever ask what it would take to win over Logan completely. Probably cutting off Remys hands, for a start, Remy inwardly winced.

"I think my brother Alex has a lot of available older friends that would like to meet Molly once you screw this up," Scott said brightly as he helped Remy load the jet.

"Well rumor has it that your first dinner with Jean's family wasn't picture perfect. Spilled something on her mom's dress and insulted her sister, right?" Remy shot back.

"...Have fun," Scott replied curtly.

The mini jet took off. Remy and Molly glanced at each other with goo-goo eyes, all smiles."This is nice," Molly smiled, looking around the rest of the empty cabin. No one to peek over there shoulder, no one to yell at them. It was so quiet. Very much an improvement over that awful, horrible no-good, very bad road trip.

"This is _very_ nice," Remy replied, "You want to put it on auto-pilot and go make-out in the back?"

"Remy! No!" Molly screeched, giggling, "Besides, I don't trust auto-pilot. I feel safer with you flying." Molly reached out and stroked his arm.

"I'll get us there safe and sound, don't worry, ma couer," Remy said smoothly and romantically.

Some hours later they were flying over the Nevada desert. The sky had few clouds and was a beautiful shade of blue. Remy really believed that things were going to be okay this time. They would make it there safely and in one piece and Molly would finally get to introduce Remy to her family like she'd always wanted. Remy was still a bit nervous, but happy that Molly would be happy. He knew how much she'd been looking forward to this. Not just recently, but for all the years she'd wanted to find someone. (He was an awfully _amazing_ catch, in his humble opinion.)

"I want to get a good nights sleep tonight and go out for breakfast in the morning. Maybe a diner or Burger Bomb or something," Molly said.

"Sounds good," Remy smiled at her. He turned on the auto-pilot and wrapped an arm around her waist. Molly took the hint and they leaned in to kiss.

BaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOM! BOOMBOOM!

Molly jerked away as alarm went off and lights started flashing on the control panel. "What was that?!" She yelped.

"One of the engine's is out," Remy explained, clicking switches,  
furiously turning knobs and buttons, but to no avail, "I can't get it to come back on. We might have to bail out."

"We might have to WHAT?!" Molly turned three shades paler.  
Remy could practically hear her heart dropping into her stomach. Heights were still not Mollys favorite and asking her to jump out of a plane was like asking her to cut off her own arm; Difficult and not likely to happen.

The plane started descending. "Sorry," Remy pulled her to the back and started a mad search for parachutes.  
Remy had to dig through a few bags and things, thanks to some disorganization, but quickly located them. He tossed one to Molly and started to put his own on, buckling and tying parts as fast as he could. Remy opened the hatch as soon as they got the packs on.

"I hate heights!" Molly wailed, secured in her own parachute.

"Count back from ten, then pull the cord!" Remy yelled over the rush of wind hitting their faces.

With pounding hearts and faith, they jumped out of the jet, free-falling like stones and the ground quickly rushing towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy was falling alongside Molly, about two dozen yards apart. With all the things he'd done, Remy had never jumped out of a crashing plane before. He counted backwards from ten and pulled his chord. The parachute opened simultaneously with Molly's and he breathed a huge sigh of relief. The worst part of it was over now. After some time passed they landed safely on the ground. Remy was quite a few yards away from Molly, so he rushed to free himself from his pack and ran over to her.

Molly was huddled on the ground crying. That was understandable. Molly still hated heights, especially when she wasn't safely turning into a bird where she had more control, and jumping out of a plane wasn't on her top ten list of things that she dreamed of doing. Remy knelt beside her, holding her tight against himself as she sobbed.

"It's alright. We made it. Everything's fine now. You're safe, Molly. You're safe," Remy held her tight.

Molly started to shake as it seemed the reality had set in. "W-what do you think ha-happened?" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't know. Probably a bird flew into the engine or something. Do you want some water?" Remy held up a canteen.

"No. I'm okay for now. I just...I didn't like that," She slowly stood up with Remys help.

They looked around. They were in the middle of the desert. It was going to get excruciatingly hot soon and hard to navigate, but they at least had supplies. Each parachute was equipped with food, water and a first aid kit in a compartment at the bottom of the parachutes backpack. Enough food and water for three days for one person. There were also communicators, but there was no guarantee that they would work out here where even radio signals became faint.

"We should start walking before it gets dark," Molly said.

They stared off, letting the compass guide them in hopes it wouldn't take them long to reach civilization. After just ten minutes they were both drenched in sweat.

"It's getting too hot for this," Remy said, taking his shirt off and wrapping it around his head. He applied a liberal amount of sunscreen he'd been carrying in his pocket.  
Molly stared, smiling. She tied off her own shirt, revealing her pudgy stomach and rolled up her sleeves. Molly started applying sunscreen too, since she burned easily if she was in the sun too long. Never mind all day. Remy hoped she wouldn't come out of this red all over.

"I hope it gets dark soon. I didn't live near the desert before, so I'm not used to it being this hot," she remarked.

"It is pretty bad, but it reminds me of summer in New Orleans. That was almost unbearable. Used to swim in the creeks just to keep cool," Remy said, "Swam naked sometimes."

"Sure," Molly murmured, shoving him playfully as she looked embarrassed.

Silence.

"I used to swim a lot too. Never did like sprinklers. Always liked pools better," Molly smiled.

"Me too," Remy nodded.

They kept talking and drinking water. Anything to stay hydrated in the heat if they couldn't stay cool.

* * *

Night finally came. They were both equipped with Kevlar blankets and those rocks to start fires with.

"If you want we can use body heat to stay warm for a while," Remy opened up his arms to Molly.

"Even in a crises you still want to get all cozy," Molly sat between Remys splayed legs, cuddling against his chest, while she shivered a little and her teeth chattered.

"S-s-sorry. Even a little c-cold and m-my t-teeth chatter," Molly said.

"I know. I have an idea but try to stay still," Remy said, his silky voice resonating with strength, confidence and reassurance. He had to be strong for both of them. Molly was panicky enough as it was normally, forget being lost in the wilderness. If Remy succumbed to panic, they were both in a heap of trouble.

"O-okay," Molly continued to chatter.

Glancing down, she saw both of them enveloped in kinetic energy. If Molly moved and Remy wasn't careful enough to suck the charge back in, her clothes would explode, probably leaving her badly burned in the process.

So definitely a good idea to stay very still.

After about a minute, Remy pulled the charge back in.  
"Warmer?"

"very toasty," Molly smiled.

"Good," Remy put his head down further to kiss her.

"This is great and all, but I wonder why survivor's depression or whatever hasn't set in yet?" Molly looked up at Remy.

"I think because we have each other and a little escapade through the desert really isn't enough to stop us. This is probably the worst thing we've been through, but we're fighters. We can make this too," Remy looked optimistic.

"Yeah. Man, I'm getting sleepy fast. Wake me if there's trouble," Molly got up and made herself comfortable in her blanket.

"Will do," Remy said. Eventually he fell asleep, but not before keeping watch for wild animals for a couple hours.  
Who knew what was out here watching them?

* * *

Morning came, which meant more walking. They stopped to take a long rest even though there was no shade or real relief from the heat. Sitting on the hot ground wasn't comfortable, but thankfully they had extra blankets to sit on.

"Are you holding up okay?" Remy asked.

"As good as can be expected. You?" Molly asked.

"Bearable," Remy replied.

"Hey, what's that?" Molly pointed out into the distance.

Remy thought he saw something shiny past all the heat waves.  
"Probably just a mirage. We have been out here a while."

"No, I think I really see something," Molly quickly turned into a hawk for better vision.

"Don't get excited, it's just-" Remy was quickly cut off.

Molly changed back. "It's not a mirage! There's some kind of big dome thing out there!"

"Okay, we'll check it out and if it's nothing, we'll just make camp," Remy decided.

Molly turned into an elephant and gently put Remy on her back.  
They were off and running in no time.

* * *

"Woah," Molly whispered.

It was a huge dome, at least the size of a football stadium.  
Remy was not as impressed as Molly because he knew the place inside and out.  
As well he should since he lived in it for about a year.

"Um, I don't know how to put this, so I'll just say it," Remy spoke up, "This is my old base from when I used to work with Magneto."

"Really?" Molly raised her eyebrows, "So...you were here in Nevada and I didn't even know it?"

"Well, it was only for a year, but I guess it does make you think," Remy reach out and held her hand as they walked to the entrance. The heat was too much to put his arm around her like he actually wanted to.

"Hmm. Back then you could've snuck into my room at night an stolen a kiss from me," Molly looked mischievous and flirty.

"I could have, but I was very busy. If I'd met you then maybe you could've changed my mind about a lot of things," Remy smiled, holding her hand.

"That would've been, uh, fun," Molly said.

They reached the entrance and Remy punched numbers into a keypad.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They entered the dome. Lights were everywhere and there was cool, refreshing air conditioning blowing on them.  
"I'll show you my old room," Remy said. He led her down a long stretch of hallway to a big metal door. The door opened to reveal a simple room with a bed, a stereo, a closet and a dresser. The floor was dark blue carpet. There were couple posters on the walls. One was of the now MIA and now-actual-alien Jessica Karaba in a bikini on a motorcycle. Remy sheepishly tore it off the wall and crumpled it up, throwing it over his shoulder.

"You don't have to get rid of it. I don't care if you have posters of girls around to stare at...just as long as you still like staring at me the most," Molly picked it up and handed it back to him with a smirk.

"What do I need posters for when I have you right here with me?" Remy put his arms around her waist and bent down for a kiss.

Molly backed away slowly, "Uh, there's a shower around, right? I could really use one. And food. Food sounds good."

"It's down this way," Remy said, slightly disappointed at no kiss. He led her to the showers stalls. They were all oversized and roomy. Thankfully soap and towels had been left behind, along with some men's body wash and razors.

Remy looked around for clean clothes for the two of them while Molly got cleaned up. His room still had a lot of clothes he'd forgotten to pack. He looked in Pyro's old room for something for Molly to wear, but the bedroom was empty except for furniture. He dug around in his stuff and found a shirt and a pair of shorts. They'd be big on her, but they'd have to do.

Molly entered the room in the clothes she'd worn earlier.

"Here. I got you some new clothes. I'm going to get cleaned up myself," Remy handed her the clothing.

"Thanks," Molly said, "...Remy?"

"Hm?" He stopped and Molly ran over and hugged him.

"Thanks for everything. You saved me again."

* * *

After Remy got out of the shower and dressed, he took Molly to the kitchen. Unfortunately, all that was in the fridge was baking soda and a very expired carton of eggs. The cupboards held only stale crackers and cereal. There wasn't even a mouse or bugs to show that anything was worth eating, just emptiness and lots of dust, along with some cobwebs.

Remy snapped his fingers suddenly, "There's a whole room full of non-perishables. At least...if we didn't eat them all."

"We could survive on rations. I don't mind," Molly said, trying to be accommodating.

"I'm sure we could, but real food sounds nice after the day we've had. I'm really hungry," Remy said.

They went and found the storage room. It was still well stocked with lots of different food.

"Powdered milk, canned vegetables, chili, soups. Great!" Remy smiled as he grabbed an armful of stuff. "We had all this just in case we were ever trapped," He explained, "I'm so glad nothing happened to it."

"Me too," Molly said, "Rations are edible, but nothing beats real food. Even if it is from a can."

They cooked and had a small feast, vegetables, fruit, meat, and even canned bread and soda. It was all laid out on the table, with some utensils and plates they'd gotten from a full cupboard of cups and plates.

"We'll go check out the communications area, then if the radio doesn't pick up any signals, we can go hang out in the media room," Remy said.

They headed to turn on the radio, waiting ten minutes for someone to answer back, but they didn't get anything.  
Afterwards they went into the lavishly decorated media room. It had a big screen TV, a pool table, a couple of arcade games and a mini fridge. Magneto had let the Acolytes decorate it any way they wanted.

Molly perused the DVD collection.  
"Ew. This is all bloody gory movies. Monty Cobra and the holy Chalice? Dead End? What is all this?" Molly said.

"Oh, sorry," Remy apologized, "That's everyone elses movies. I forgot I kept mine in my room. Stuff tended to get easily destroyed around here." He ran to his room and came back with a large cardboard box full of DVDs and video games. Molly started looking through it.

"I don't know, maybe we should just relax and try to sl-is that Galaxy Trek?" Molly paused.

"You like Galaxy Trek too?" Remy smiled. The relationship just got better. Nothing like bonding over early 90s cult science-fiction.

"Pfft! I was practically raised a trekkie. I think you just became more attractive, you hot nerd," Molly smirked at him.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same thing," Remy smiled back.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

Mollys head was starting to bob around the tenth episode. It was after two in the morning, after all.

Remy wasn't faring much better. He yawned and went to go pick her up.

"I'm not five. Put me down," she protested.

"You looked exhausted. I'm just carrying you to bed," He said.

"Whatever," She closed her eyes, then smiling, "It's nice. You're sweet."

Remy laid her down in his old bed, then left to get changed into pajamas.  
When he came back, Molly was comfortably settled in and in her own nightshirt and shorts.

"You're not sleeping somewhere else?" Molly looked embarrassed.

"I just think it's safer if I stay in here with you. I wouldn't want to leave you alone in this big empty place," Remy sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Mollys face.

"Okay. Uh, thanks," Molly hugged him. They let go, kissing for a moment.  
Remy got into his sleeping bag. They held hands.

"It's kind of like being married, isn't it?" Molly blushed.

"Nowhere near it. If we were, I'd be holding you close and kissing your neck and-" Remy rambled.

"And?" Molly blushed.

"Maybe one day you'll get to find out," Remy winked.

They talked until Molly fell asleep. Remy drifted off shortly after.

* * *

Molly got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. On her way back, she thought she saw a shadow of someone going around a corner. Even though she was groggy, she knew her animal senses wouldn't lie to her. She morphed into a wolf. It didn't take a deep breath to smell that someone else was there with them.

Molly took off running back to the room, quickly changing back.

"Remy, wake up! There's someone else here!" Molly shook him.

"Huh? What?" Remy looked groggy. They were both so exhausted from the long day, and now Molly thought she was seeing things? Remy couldn't help but be annoyed. Beautiful as she was, Molly did have a tendency to be a worry wart and blow things out of proportion.

"There's someone else here. I was coming back from the bathroom and I saw a shadow, then I morphed and I smelled someone."

"You're sure you weren't seeing things? Or maybe you smelled old scents?" Remy suggested

"I'm sure. Please can we go check it out? I'd feel safer," Molly said.

Remy smiled and rubbed her head. "You can turn into a twenty-something foot dinosaur and you want _me_ to go and see if there's a prowler?"

"And yet you wanted to stay with me in the first place," Molly countered.

"Alright. I'll go check," Remy got up taking a deck of cards with him.

* * *

Remy went around at least half of the base, but didn't find anything. He went back to Molly, bedraggled and sleepy-eyed. His body screamed for more sleep, but his manly, protective instincts urged him on. Sometimes it was hard being the man in the relationship. Part of him dreaded to think what obstacles marriage would bring if this was just a sample of their dating relationship.

"I didn't find anything. I think you're just really tired Petite," Remy reached out and stroked her face.

"Maybe," She smiled, "I guess we'd better go back to sleep."

Remy got back on the floor and quickly fell asleep again.

Morning came and they didn't wake up until ten AM.

"Uhh. I feel like I got hit by a truck," Molly groaned.

"That makes two of us," Remy rubbed the back of his head. He had a small headache. He went and made coffee, then swallowed the cup in a short amount of time. Molly came out, dressed and looking awake. Remy was a bit disappointed she hadn't stayed in her make-shift pajamas, but she still looked good in his old clothes, which was another pair of shorts and a shirt that went past her behind.

Molly started making something with canned tomato soup and the canned bread. Remy sneakily put his arms tight around her waist and his face buried into her neck. (This involved bending at the knees for him to get close enough, but Remy didn't care. They had privacy for once and he wasn't going to waste their time together. Remy was amused that he had to bend his knees just to reach her neck, but not surprised.)

"Now here's something we can't do when we're at home," he kissed down her neck, "I remember the one time I tried it I almost got gutted by Logan. And that was _after_ we started going out."

"I remember that," Molly rubbed her head against Remys,"I love you."

"I love you too,"

The soup concoction were done so Molly turned it off, turning to face Remy, they moved from the stove to the counter. Molly struggled balancing to reach Remys taller frame. Before Molly fell over, he picked her up and let her sit on the counter top, kissing her for a few moments.

"Ughh! You're so...tall!" Molly flipped her hair behind her.

"Mmm. Most women find that attractive," Remy rubbed her back, smiling flirtily.

"I do! I'd just like it more if I didn't have to sit on a counter to kiss you," Molly grimaced,  
ever grumpy over the fact that Remy dwarfed her. Or rather, that she was a whole foot shorter than him and couldn't easily kiss him standing, like most girls could with their boyfriends.

"Just trying to make it easier for you Petite," Remy gently set her back onto the floor, "Now don't stretch."

Remy bent back down to her, keeping his hands at her waist. Once again, Remy marveled at how adorable she was, even when Molly was a bit annoyed. Molly was so snuggly and small, it was really, really hard to take her seriously when she was mad or a little upset like this. It wasn't that Remy saw her as childish or not an adult because of her size. It was just how she was cute and innocent looking all the time, with a young face and big eyes, and sometimes that meant it was hard to take her valid concerns to heart. She was naturally endearing without even trying, all because she was short.

Remy realized that him being tall and towering over her all the time probably didn't help how he perceived her either, but it wasn't his fault she looked like a human kewpie doll.

As to kissing, it really wasn't as bad as she made it out to be. Molly just got very impatient when it came to kissing him. This time, Remy just had to bend a little closer.

Remy wrapped his arms loosely around her shoulders, letting his mouth caress her own.  
He noticed Molly getting greedy about it, as she tilted her head up closer while rubbing the back of his head. Of course she wanted more kisses. Remy managed to get even closer, not caring that this position was actually starting to get a little uncomfortable for him.

KA-CLANG!

Molly seemed to jump several feet in the air. (Ironic, Remy mused inwardly.)

"Wh-what was that?!" She looked startled.

"Probably nothing," Remy hugged her.

"Is there something you're not telling me? _Remy_?" Molly pulled away, crossing her arms looking a little mad.

"Nothing. Honey, it's probably just the air vents or something," Remy stroked her cheek as he bent back down to kiss.

"You'd better be right," Mollys mouth soon touched his own again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They had breakfast and tried to contact the school again.  
They did have their cell phones with them, but reception out here in the middle of nowhere was awful.

"I wonder why it's not working. Everything's on, everything looks okay," Molly said.

"Could be anything," Remy said, "let's go check the circuit breakers and wiring."

They went down to the basement portion of the base. It was dark and not well lit,  
with their footfalls echoing everywhere. Like everything else, it was floor to ceiling metal,  
which made it cold, almost drafty. It also made Remy wish for a sweater, but they wouldn't be down here long.

"The wires look like they've been cut. Looks recent," Remy said.

"R-recent?" Molly stammered, "See! I told you we weren't alone!"

"Okay. Maybe you were right, but who would be living here all by themselves for so long? It doesn't make sense," Remy said.

Remy looked down to see green sleeping gas seeping through the lower vents. Originally used as a precautionary measure if Magneto's team was invaded by someone.

"Run!" Remy grabbed Mollys hand and ran for the door, but they didn't get very far.

* * *

Remy groggily opened his eyes. This seemed familiar of when he kidnapped Rogue way back when,  
but opposite. If her head had hurt this bad, he was sorry a million times over. Where was Molly?  
Remy searched the room while slowly sitting up. She was a few feet away, still out cold. They were both tied up.  
Remy saw that they were in the communications area again.

The door to the room opened. In walked a familiar face that Remy hadn't seen in a very, very long time. Mastermind.

"You've invaded my home? That's trespassing," Mastermind glared at Remy.

"Nice to see you too. What are you even doing here? " Remy said with a dry look.

"I had no where else to go. Magneto abandoned me here and there was no way to get out of the desert so I stayed," Mastermind explained.

"Why didn't you contact someone for help over the radio?" Remy asked.  
The answer was probably obvious, but Remy didn't see it. Why would anyone choose to be alone, out here in the unforgiving, harsh desert?

"Who?" Mastermind looked sad and pitiful, "Who could I contact? No one would have me.  
I'm a wanderer, a drifter. I _like_ being alone."

"No one likes being alone," Molly spoke up groggily, sitting up to right herself, "I know, I've been there. You know how hard it is to be a kid and hardly have any friends? How it is to be a teenager and be that same way? I know what it's like...no sane person would want that for themselves. It's too much being alone."

Mastermind didn't seem entirely convinced, but Remy could see something in Mollys words got to him. Remy could feel it through his own powers and see it on Masterminds face.  
Molly wasn't exactly a world class charmer or eloquent speaker, but if nothing else, she had an honesty-a sincerity-about her that was hard to ignore. Plus she spoke from experience and could relate to Masterminds plight. That might've helped.

"I'm happy on my own," The curmudgeonly old man insisted.

"I don't believe it for a second," Molly wouldn't back down, "No one to talk to? It's self-imposed isolation. People need other people. To talk to and share things with. Even when you don't get along, you still have others around. Loneliness _can_ drive a person mad."

"She's right," Remy said, "People can be irritating, but they're worth something. Even when they drive you up a wall, you're still grateful for them being there because they keep you grounded."

"Right," Molly said, "Grounded. Sane. I'm just saying try it. Come to the school.  
You might like it. We've got fresh food all the time and if you want, lots of privacy.  
We can put you downstairs in the sub-levels at first where no one will bother you.  
If you hate it, you don't have to stay, but staying alone in the desert in a big metal ball with very _limited_ food and water is no way to live."

"...I'll think it over," Mastermind said.

"In that case, can we be civil now? No more being tied up?" Remy charged the ropes on his wrists and then undid Molly's. They got up from the floor, both relieved,  
but tired from the adrenalin rush. The little stunt could've easily gone bad.

"I'm sorry, but I did have to take precautions," Mastermind said.

"We know," Molly smiled kindly, "Anyone would've done the same thing. Glad we're here to help you out."

The man just nodded, still cautious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

They got the computer up and running after Remy played around with the wiring for a solid two hours,  
but because the heli-jet was being worked on for repairs, the X-Men couldn't arrive until the next morning. It was frustrating, but that was life. Molly and Remy had gotten used to waiting and little disappointments like this. Remy sat at the computer while Molly stood. Thankfully, the effects of the sleeping gas hadn't lasted long, but Remy still felt tired.

"Uh, jeez," Molly looked a bit panicked over the two way camera system, while the team watched her on the other end, "Guys? Maybe you could call my family and tell them we got delayed. Just...don't go into details. Best not to. I wouldn't want them to worry."

"You face life threatening situations all the time and you don't want to tell them you're stuck in the desert because the jet crashed?" Remy questioned, looking confused.

Molly sighed long and loudly (and irritated.)  
"Fine, tell them! Whatever! But I'm so _going_ to get the _fifth degree_ when we get there!" Molly said,  
putting a hand to her face, looking extra flustered.

Remy had forgotten...if he'd ever really known...what it was like to have his family worry about him.  
Molly had a priceless gift in that regard. Remy smiled inwardly, because it was nice having a girlfriend who had a normal background and wasn't the crazy party girl type or overly independent. Molly was stable and seemed to have good roots. For once, Remy had picked well. Perhaps, _eventually_ marrying her would be a good idea. Of course, Remy would have to think about that for a good long time when he decided he was ready and when Molly seemed ready. Now, though, no need to rush into things. First things first, meet her family, then see how things go. (At least things had gone well so far.)

"No problem. See you in the morning!" Kurt said. The video clicked off.

Remy pulled Molly into his lap.

"So, uh, ready for tomorrow? Are you still nervous?" Molly wondered.

"I'm less nervous," Remy smiled a little, "If I can survive the desert and everything else I've gone through, meeting your family isn't going to be that hard for me. I just made too big a deal out of it, so, uh, sorry."

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I pushed it too much sometimes. I know I can get a little, um, over-enthusiastic. Excitable. Like, pushy," Molly said.

"Don't worry about it. I think we both overreacted. It's a first for us both, so we built it up too much," Remy said, holding her hands, "Nothing to worry about now. We'll go and enjoy it."

"Yeah. It's getting late, let's start something for dinner," Molly got off of Remys lap and headed for the kitchen with Remy following.

Molly and Remy ate together while Mastermind ate separately out of his own choosing. Molly was a little disappointed, but Remy reminded her it was all in baby steps. They didn't see Mastermind for the rest of the evening, but figured if he wanted to be found, they would find him. The couple went to sleep feeling safer than the night before.

* * *

"Mmmh?" Remy opened his eyes the next morning to Molly kissing him.  
She was dressed in her own clothes and seemed ready to go.

"What was that for?" Remy sat up and looped his arms around her waist as she sat next to him.

"You were calm and brave yesterday. You didn't rush into anything and just let us talk it out. I'm glad. I'm proud of you," Molly stroked his face,  
"And I'm glad we talked yesterday. I didn't mean to stress you out."

Remy basked in the attention. "Thanks. I didn't know what was going to happen, but I decided to let things take their course...but I wasn't going to let him pull anything," Remy said, "I guess I let things get to me too, sometimes, but I'm feeling better now. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Great! Everyone's here. Mastermind decided to go back to the school so that's good. Once you're ready we can leave," Molly said.

"Okay. Just need a minute to get my stuff together," Remy said.

Remy quickly got dressed, and then went and grabbed his box of DVDs and his backpack after brushing his teeth and doing his hair. The three of them got on the heli-jet, brimming with various kinds of excitement. Remy was happy that he and Molly had made it out of the desert alive, and from the looks of things, Mastermind was anticipating being around people for the first time in years.

Whether it was in a positive or negative way, Remy couldn't tell. Remy just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite them later.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters. Just my OC, Molly Callum/Creature and any original characters/background characters that may pop up from time to time.

* * *

"It's right...there," Molly directed Remy to into a grocery store parking lot. The two of them had rented a car to get around town since it would've been weird to just be dropped off in the heli-jet.

Of course, Their first stop was the grocery store because needed to pick up dessert or something.  
It was just etiquette and Remy didn't want to show up empty handed, it would've been rude.  
(And again, he definitely wanted to make a good first impression.)

"Is this okay?" Remy held up a bottle of sparkling cider from a rack.

"Yeah. That works," Molly approved with an actual thumbs up. They got a small cake and some pretty, fresh looking flowers, then paid and left.

The two drove up to the house just as the clock turned to noon. It was a nice house in a suburban neighborhood. A dark Reddish-orange with white trim, two cars in the driveway and a trim cut lawn with shrubs near the windows and a couple small trees out front. Similar houses in different colors surrounded it. It wasn't an upscale neighborhood, but every house was well looked after and none of the places looked trashy or ghetto, like having old furniture on the curb. (Remy had seen some bad neighborhoods all over the world.) Remy was relieved it was a quiet, safe, friendly neighborhood.

Molly kissed him again. "Don't be nervous. Everything will be fine."

"So you're _sure_ your dad isn't the interrogating type?" Remy asked, yet again.

"I'm sure," Molly smiled at him, clearly trying not to laugh.

They walked up to the door. Remy sucked in a breath as Molly rang the doorbell.

The door opened...

* * *

AN: Sorry to cut it off like that, but it seemed appropriate. Also, this won't be a continuation story or anything. I'll leave the conclusion up to the reader's imagination. (Obviously, Mollys family must approve of Remy since they will keep seing each other.) Since Molly is a (younger) self-insert of me, it would just be too weird to write my family into a fic, (and challenging!). I apologize because I know I get frustrated when an author cuts off the story and leave you hanging, but I just thought I'd give a good explanation as to why I did it. Besides, everyone knows how I write by now, so this shouldn't be too much of a surprise.


End file.
